International Marble Sport Committee
See Jelle's Marble Runs Committee for the current official committee. The International Marble Sport Committee (IMC) '''is a partnership of marble sports creators that seeks to unite them and promote their content on YouTube and around the Internet. The IMC was previously known as the ''International MarbleLympic Committee ''and was an organization, founded on the 25th October 2017, that had more than twenty members. The IMC was the official and independent committee of Marble League 2018 whose overall task was to advise JMR in the creation of the Marble League. It disbanded shortly after the end of the 2018 season. In late 2018, the IMC reformed and took upon a new mantle, changing the "Marblelympic" in the name to "Marble Sports". The IMC thus became an extension of what it originally wa, desiring to be a hub for all marble sports creations and an advising platform for partners communicate and collaborate with each other. Jelle's Marble Runs became the thirteenth partner channel to join the IMC on 20 January 2019. The reformed IMC was initially going to carry on its advising of the Marble League as well, but this changed when the JMRC was founded. Including JMR, the IMC boasts an impressive seventeen partners, with a combined total of over 500,000 subscribers and over 40 million views. '''Purpose From the official website: The overall task of this committee is to ensure that all official Marble Sport events run smoothly and without any complications. If a creator wishes, we review every event before it is being released to ensure no mistakes have made it into the final upload. Although our creators listen a lot to marble fans around the world themselves, we support them in doing so – especially during the events, when top priority is to have every upload aired on time. We listen to your complaints, we listen to your wishes or anything you have to say about the events and together we will find solutions for any given problems. Function From the official website: On our main discussion platform, which is currently on Discord, we communicate and discuss any Marble Sport related matter. We review your mails, your tweets, comments beneath any event and evaluate how satisfied you are. We depend on your feedback so please don’t hesitate to contact us and share your opinion. It is our task to handle criticism and we are trained to stay professional while doing so – there is nothing bad about feedback and we are absolutely aware of that. Structure From the official website: The committee was reformed and reorganized by Mellacus, with the great help of the IMC Members. To ensure order within this whole network and a fair exposure to our partners we completely reworked our structure and policies: The IMC Council is overseeing everything that happens within our committee and the network. They make major decisions, discuss any matter that need to be addressed and ensure our policies are being observed. Partners are not eligible for this position. The IMC Members are the working force of our committee and assist our Partners wherever they can in providing all kinds of services based on their skills. Our Members are the very best of the marble sports community and passed an intense application process to ensure their suitability for this committee. The IMC Partners are the creators of our networks with their individual channels on YouTube. They benefit from the unity of our network and the skills of our talented Members, forming the foundation of our Marble Sports Network. Members IMC Council * Mellacus IMC Members * Mellacus * Hershy926 * BobTheGreat * Stynth * Betawolfs * phi * Lego * Solcom Former Members * CissyRene Partners # FlameVapour # TheMarbelousMarbler # Yellow Pancake # MSPN - Marble Sports Performance Network # Marble Racing # Woods Paul # Ellbell # Kenlimepie # Feramersi 0 # Austin Eastwood # Doc671 # MapJumpKill # Jelle's Marble Runs # Marble Fubeca # Marbles for Autism # Matheus Fazzion # Marble Sports World Podcast References Official Website: https://www.marble-sports.com/ Category:Committee